


Angel Eyes

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Angel Eyes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Eyes

**_Girl, you're looking fine tonight_ **

**_And every guy has got you in his sight_ **

**_What you're doing with a clown like me_ **

**_Is surely one of life's little mysteries_ **

****

**_So tonight I'll ask the stars above_ **

**_"How did I ever win your love?"_ **

**_What did I do?_ **

**_What did I say_ **

**_To turn your angel eyes my way?_ **

 

**Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance**

**Never even got one second glance**

**Across a crowded room was close enough**

**I could look but I could never touch**

**So tonight I'll ask, the stars above**

**"How did I ever win your love?"**

**What did I do?**

**What did I say**

**To turn your angel eyes my way?**

 

Dean leans against the bar as he watches the blonde across the room.  He takes a drink of his beer as he sees her laughing with some of the other Divas.  It’s a sight that he could watch all day if it were possible.  Of course, he’d add in hearing that laugh.  He smiles when Renee looks over toward him and flashes him a knowing smile.  He’d been caught… again.  He couldn’t help himself though. 

 

Renee starts toward him after saying something to the other girls.  Dean isn’t surprised to find eyes following her as she moves past.  He has to take a long drink of his beer to keep from growling out.  No one should be looking at her like that.

 

Renee approaches him with a bright smile.  She knows by the look on his face that he’s trying not to yell at someone in the bar.  “What’s wrong?” she asks.

 

“Nothing,” Dean answers before finishing off his beer.  “They better watch where they’re looking.”  He gestures to the bartender.  “Do you want another drink?”

 

“Please.  Can we go out onto the patio when we get them?”

 

He nods.  “Sure.”  He was actually hoping she would suggest something like that.  He wanted to have her beside him so people would stop staring at her.  Call him protective, or even possessive, but Renee is his girlfriend.  After paying for their drinks, Dean follows Renee out to the back patio. 

 

Renee looks up at him as he leans against the half brick wall.  “You okay?” she asks.

 

Dean nods and slides his free arm around her waist and pulls her close.  He rests his forehead on hers.  He will never understand how he got so lucky to get a woman like Renee.  “Yeah, I’m okay.”

 

“Then stop worrying about them.”  She reaches up and rests her free hand on his cheek.  “Who did I come here with?”

 

“Renee…”

 

“Who did I come here with, Dean?”

 

“Me.”

 

“And who will I be leaving with?”

 

“Me.”

 

“So let them look.  Because at the end of the night, I will be with you.”  She pulls him in and kisses him.

 

“I know.  I just hate the way they look at you.”

 

“Ignore them.”

 

“I’m trying.”  He meets her gaze and lets out a soft breath.

 

“What?  What are you thinking about?”

 

“How a woman like you could even think about being with a clown like me.”

 

“I don’t think you’re a clown.  A bit odd and weird, but not a clown.”  She curls her fingers over his cheek.  “Will you relax?”

 

“I’m a bit odd and weird.  This coming from you?”

 

She smiles.  “I knew that would get you.”  She kisses him softly.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.  Now come on, let’s go back inside.  You owe me a dance.”

 

He frowns at that.  “I what?  What are you talking about?  I don’t dance.”

 

“You’re such a liar.”  She pulls back.  “Come on.”  She takes his hand and pulls him back into the bar.

 

“Renee, come on.”  Obviously Renee knows he’ll dance with her, if for no other reason than to make her happy.  In all his years, he’s never been one to dance.  When he was forced to go to the school dances, he was the one who stood against the wall all night.  But for Renee?  He would do pretty much anything for her. 

 

**Don't anyone wake me**

**If it's just a dream**

**'Cause she's the best thing**

**Ever happened to me**

**All you fellows**

**You can look all you like**

**But this girl you see**

**She's leavin' here with me tonight**

**There's just one more thing that I need to know**

**If this is love why does it scare me so?**

**It must be somethin' only you can see**

**'Cause girl I feel it when you look at me**

**So tonight I'll ask the stars above**

**"How did I ever win your love?"**

**What did I do?**

**What did I say,**

**To turn your angel eyes my way?**

**Hey, hey, hey, yeah, aww**

Dean walks into catering and immediately spots Renee sitting with some of the other divas.  He can’t help but smile a little.  There are days he still waits to wake up to find that it’s all been a dream.  It wouldn’t surprise him.  The woman is too perfect for him and yet she’s with him.  Dream, it’s a dream.

 

After grabbing a bottle of water, Dean makes his way over to the table behind Renee where Roman is sitting.  He gives Renee’s shoulder a squeeze before he sits down.  He takes a long drink of his water as he listens to Renee talking.  He smiles to himself.  What did he do to deserve a woman like her?  He’s definitely a lucky man.  She means the world to him.  If he’s honest with himself, she’s the best thing to ever happen to him.

 

Dean opens the trunk of the car after the show and lifts his bags inside.  He turns and takes Renee’s bags from her.  “Food first?” he asks.  He chuckles at her groan.  “What?”

 

“I’m exhausted,” she answers.

 

“You’re exhausted?”  He closes the trunk and turns to look at her.  “I just had my ass handed to me and you’re exhausted?”

 

“Oh hush.”  She smiles at him.  She sees the look on his face change.  When she turns, she sees a couple of the security guards looking at her.  She looks at Dean again.  “Dean…”

 

“They can look all they want.”  He moves over and opens the passenger door for Renee.  “But you’re leaving with me.”

 

Renee smiles as she approaches him.  “You’re right.”  She rests her hand on his chest.  “Come on.  Let’s get going.”

 

Dean closes the door after she climbs into the car.  He throws a look over at the security guards before he walks around and climbs behind the wheel.  He looks over at Renee and smiles.  He’d be the first to admit… okay, not to many people… that he’s been afraid of what he has with Renee.  He had finally admitted the feeling to Roman.  It’s a feeling that he’s never had before.  After Roman talked about his own relationship with his wife, he posed the question to Dean.  How does he feel about her?  It was simple, he’s in love with her.

 

Reaching over, Dean takes Renee’s hand as he pulls out of the parking lot.  He’s a lucky man.  He will never get over that fact.  Glancing over, he finds her brown eyes watching him.  “What?”

 

“Just thinking about how lucky I am,” she answers.

 

**The End**


End file.
